


Somersault (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. How can Dean and John hold it together when Sam suffers from brain damage after a hunt gone wrong? Set after "The Benders".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somersault (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somersault](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191083) by glassyskies. 



**Title:** [Somersault](http://glassyskies.livejournal.com/tag/somersault%20%27verse)  
**Author:** glassyskies  
**Reader:** juice817  
**Rating:** Adult  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**Disclaimer:** Supernatural is definitely not mine.  
**Summary:** AU. How can Dean and John hold it together when Sam suffers from brain damage after a hunt gone wrong? Set after "The Benders".

 **Format:** mp3

173.11 MB, 3 hrs 17 min 40 sec

Download [here](http://www.box.net/shared/601fs2ksc3) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?gzzqrimnyl0) \- this is a rar archive of the first fifteen chapters - you will need winrar or something similar to open this file.

Chapters 16-30: 214.54 MB, run time 4 hrs 2 min 13 seconds  
Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/180boh6zq2).  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?whyqwycmhyj)

"Extras": 64.22 MB, run time 1 hr 12 min 24 seconds  
Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/0utzstuhlq).  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?jyzoyzqyzuz)

All individual files available [here](https://app.box.com/shared/9tb0bbnuc7)

A note on the "extras" - I numbered them for the rar archive in the order in which they were posted, so they should unpack in the order glassyskies intended. You can find the order under her tag for the 'verse, which I have linked above.

 **ETA:** The order for the extras is as follows.   
1 All the Right Reasons  
2 Other Shiny Things  
3 Loveology  
4 Dear Sammy  
5 Wordplay  
6 With One Breath  
7 Tell Us Slow Down  
8 I Feel It All


End file.
